


1-2  Popinjay

by saphire_dance



Series: Word of the day 2012 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popinjay: A strutting supercilious person</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-2  Popinjay

He'd been warned. Dick and Alfred had both told him about Brucie. Jason was sure they'd been pulling his leg. Sure Bruce had to hide that he was Batman, but it couldn't take that much to fool all those richie-rich snobs.

By the time he'd been called champ four times, tiger twice, and now sport, Jason was ready to strangle Bruce. Bad enough he'd been stuffed into a penguin suit and half choked with this dorky bow tie, apparently Brucie was too dumb to remember Jason's name.

Jason tugged at his tie, jumping a little when Brucie clapped his shoulder hard. Ha ha ha, isn't that hilarious, sport?"

Jason blinked not sure what they were even talking about. "Yeah sure. I'm going to go grab some more punch." He ducked under Bruce's arm, beelining for the refreshment table.

He sipped the bright red punch, wincing a little at the too sweet flavor. He looked around the room but really there was no-one here worth talking to.

"First party, kid?" Selina purred, slinking up to the table. "Be a sweetheart and get a lady some punch."

Jason grinned, grabbing a cup for Selina. Okay there was someone to talk to, and maybe tonight could be salvaged.


End file.
